It is known to store a wind turbine hub on four loose wooden beams. The hub is supported on the four wooden beams during road transport and connected to the trailer by lashing. Also during sea transportation, the hub is supported on four wooden beams and lashed down to the ship deck. The hub is delivered without spinner nose thus enabling to connect lifting gear in the top of the hub. Rigger people need to use a ladder to climb to the top of the hub to connect and disconnect the hub. A typical hub is lifted 12-17 times from leaving the factory to the installation site. Just before lifting the rotor onto the turbine, the spinner nose is installed on the hub. Typically a 6 meter in diameter platform is used for safe access during spinner nose installation.
In view of the above-described situation, there exists a need for an improved handling of a wind turbine hub, while substantially avoiding or at least reducing one or more of the above-identified problems.